


Dead

by darkbluemint



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/pseuds/darkbluemint
Summary: She died.





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/gifts).



She died. Flesh, bones and blood... the body still lives, still works, still breathes... But the rest of her, the important parts, everything that made her Clarke Griffin died. 

She bled out black in a bed in Polis. She died because she loved too much, and a man was too scared to see her strength within.

Wanheda saves the world, she gets praise and condemnation... Clarke was burned in a pyre, together with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](http://darkbluemint.tumblr.com)


End file.
